At the Bookstore
by blacksakura13
Summary: I just met the weirdest boy in the bookstore today... LarZex fic //read in larxene's POV// R


**Disclaimer: i own NOTHING D; i wish i did though...**

* * *

It was another day and I was hanging out at the mall, walking in and out of different book stores in search for new reading materials. Some stores, I'd walk out empty handed and other stores had you biting your lip in slight irritation at the price of all the books you had purchased.

I check my watch and it reads 5:30 pm. It's about time I got home, I thought to myself, or my dorm mother will scold me for coming back late… again. I sigh, switching the books I bought to my other hand, and started looking for the mall's exit.

I fast walk, passing through many stores and I begin to wonder if this mall was actually a maze wherein there is no escape. I went around in circles, cursing silently when time flew by. It was 6:00 now so I decide to ask a guard for directions and he happily helps me out. I thank him and leave.

I keep walking towards the dorms but something catches my eye. It was a bookstore, a small one that seemed to just have opened recently. I check my watch again and now it reads 6:30. I think for a moment and decide that if I were to be in trouble, might as well be worth it.

I walk inside the store, the smell of paper and ink hitting my nose. The bookstore's walls were lined with bookshelves and it was cramped. The only sounds that could be heard were the footsteps of the few other people in the store, a few whispers and the sound of someone flipping through the pages of a book. Quiet, just the way I like it.

I walk in between the shelves, browsing through the spines of each and every book and I let out a gasp when I find a certain book.

It's the book I've been looking for since last month!!! And it seems to be the only copy around!!! I smile at my luck and reached out to grab it. I pull it out from the shelf and, out of nowhere, someone else's hand wrapped around it as well.

I glare at the hand and turn to look at the side to glare at its owner without letting go of the book in my hand.

My glare falters and I momentarily let my defenses down. They guy has silver-ish purple-ish hair that covered half of his face. His visible eye was the prettiest shade of blue I've ever seen and I couldn't help but stare a little.

He stares straight back at me and tugs a little at the book. That's when my 'fuck off, dude' attitude steps in.

"I saw it first. Back off." I say, pulling the book towards myself.

He shook his head. "No, you back off."

I glare at him and growl slightly. I wanted that book and no one was getting in the way! Not even this hottie standing before me. "Fuck off, buddy. I **NEED** this book."

He raises an eyebrow, a slightly confused look encompassing his features but it is immediately replaced with a small smirk. "My, such rude language coming from a cute girl." He says, smirking as I feel the heat rise up to my face. I didn't let him win though, and glared at him, never loosening my grip on the book.

His smiles turns into a smug look and, using his free hand, he brushes a few strands of stray hair away from my face and tucks it behind my ear. He leans forward, our faces merely centimeters apart. "_Please _let go of the book." He whispers and I feel his breath on my face and I couldn't take it anymore. His voice was so, hypnotizing... almost as hypnotizing as his eyes... eye... I let go of the book and look away.

He smiles, and leans a bit more forward, his lips ghosting over the shell of my ear. "_Thank you_."

He regains his posture and waves a good bye at me and soon he disappears from my sight. A few minutes pass, and I still stand there frozen. I hear small talk being exchanged and the ringing of the bell, signaling that someone has either entered or exited. Most likely, I think, it was _that _guy.

**_"Damn him…"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_EDIT!!!_**

**_Well, I realized that character X reader fics aren't allowed so, I switched it to LarZex :D (Hey, it's cute, okay?)_**

**_and super extra thank you terra hotaru for informing me!!!! -hugs- if you didn't, I might've been in big trouble!! -smothers you in love and gives you cookies-_**

**_but, the origianl is also on my DA account!!! So, you could read it there too!!! but, its not under the same name._**


End file.
